


Resetting  history

by Nemara14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Cleopatra's Daughter - Michelle Moran, Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), Irish Mythology, Spartacus Series (TV), ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient Rome, F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: Bastet  goes to a being that shall forever  live to help queen Kleopatra in her most dire hour. But will the warrior help or continue  to ignore  mortals  as if they never existed.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Cleopatra's daughter and stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the ptolemies most dire times Bastet at the behest of Isis goes in search of a powerful being who can turn the tides of battle against the Romans..  
> But will the powerful being leave the Ptolemies to their fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the original book blah blah ...  
> And I'm searching for a beta so ...contact me if you are interested.

Everything was dark as I slept ..waiting under what seemed layers and layers of darkness ...what I was waiting for is unknown . When I started to awaken my eyes fluttering I felt a warmth come to rest upon my cheek. _" come wise little one I command you to wake"._ When my eyes opened I saw a woman with gold -green calculating eyes surrounded by gold and black kohl. She wore a gold collar with a scarab beetle in the middle holding a small sun and underneath thick gold sashes that covered most of her breasts and wrapped around her waist. Her pants matching the color allowing more movement and half of me wished to run my hand along them to see if they were as soft as they looked. Her skin was glowing in the only way a Goddesses could and when I rose from my bed of satin and silk her dark brown hair flowed from the waves of power I now emitted. 

I spoke for the first time in what felt like a millennia " _how long have I slept Bastet "?_ I asked in a rumbling voice as I took in my surroundings. " _It has only been a thousand years "_ she answered and I growled my memory returning to me as the veil of deep sleep was parted. " _I remember telling you and your ilk to never set foot in my realm again, so why have you come here risking my wrath and your death"?_ I asked as I stared menacingly into her eyes. Bastet stared back at me not backing down and the symbol of Ra's eye upon her forehead glowed. " _I have awoken you because I need your strength to protect Isis's lands from the children of the wolf who seek to devour all of our legacies "._

I scoffed then replied _" why should I help you in protecting egypt ? What am I to gain by putting the life of my people to risk?"_ As I sipped from a cup filled with water that I had summoned. " _is the royal family being your last descendants not being enough cause?..and even if you may act like you dont care we both know that you care for certain mortals ".._ I then sighed feeling my heart lurch at once again being among my little sisters descendants around _family._

I didn't deny the accusation and after a moment I turned to her and put my hand in hers _" show me my descendants and let me see their threads of time ..and then I'll make my decision "._ She nodded and we both closed our eyes. A bright light from her forehead tattoo enveloped us both and we were thrown into the rivers of time. We swam for hours before we came across Selene's line of fate I grabbed it and I saw fractions and moments or her life that would come to pass if I did not intervene and let fate make its path. And I was honestly enraged how my descendants mother and father died how they were treated by Octavian among many other things not to mention _MY Father's land in the hands of the wolves_ ..but what caught my attention was Octavians daughter..for she was of decent of my beloved Luna. As well as Octavians aide named Juba...for he was decent of my eldest sister . Lines I thought that have died out..when we were yanked back out by the rivers of time brought back to my relm.

I stood and walked to my window that showed beautiful Forrest's that went on until the skyline broken by fields and tribes I allowed to thrive. Bastet stood behind me and asked _" will you aid the Egyptians "?_ I turned to bastet who was staring at me expectantly as if she knew the answer. " _Yes I will"_ I said as I penned a letter to my younger brother as well as some of my warriors ..who have long wished to wreak havoc among mortals _Especially the Roman's._

_..............$$_

**Alexandria  
 _August 12, 30 BC._**

While we waited for the news to arrive, we played dice. I felt the small ivory cubes stick in my palms as I rolled a pair of ones. “Snake eyes,” I said, fanning myself with my hand. Even the stir of a sea breeze through the marble halls of our palace did little to relieve the searing heat that had settled across the city.

“It’s your turn,” Alexander said. When our mother didn’t respond, he repeated, “Mother, it’s your turn.”

But she wasn’t listening. Her face was turned in the direction of the sea, where the lighthouse of our ancestors had been built on the island of Pharos to the east. We were the greatest family in the world, and could trace our lineage all the way back to Alexander of Macedon. If our father’s battle against Octavian went well, the Ptolemies might rule for another three hundred years. But if his losses continued. . 

Selene,” my brother complained to me, as if I could get our mother to pay attention.

“Ptolemy, take the dice,” I said sharply.

Ptolemy, who was only six, grinned. “It’s my turn?”

“Yes,” I lied, and when he laughed, his voice echoed in the silent halls. I glanced at Alexander, and perhaps because we were twins, I knew what he was thinking. “I’m sure they haven’t abandoned us,” I whispered.

“What would you do if you were a servant and knew that Octavian’s army was coming?”

“We don’t know that it is!” I snapped, but when the sound of sandals slapped through the halls, my mother finally looked in our direction.

“Selene, Alexander, Ptolemy, get back!”

We abandoned our game and huddled on the bed, but it was only her servants, Iras and Charmion.

“What? What is it?” my mother demanded.

“A group of soldiers!”

“Whose men?”

“Your husband’s,” Charmion cried. She had been with our family for twenty years, and I had never seen her weep. But as she shut the door, I saw that her cheeks were wet. “They are coming with news, Your Highness, and I’m afraid—”

“Don’t say it!” My mother closed her eyes briefly. “Just tell me. Has the mausoleum been prepared?”

Iras blinked away her tears and nodded. “The last of the palace’s treasures are being moved inside. And . . . and the pyre has been built exactly as you wanted.”

I reached for Alexander’s hand. “There’s no reason our father won’t beat them back. He has everything to fight for.”

Alexander studied the dice in his palms. “So does Octavian.”

We both looked to our mother, Queen Kleopatra VII of Egypt.

Throughout her kingdom she was worshipped as the goddess Isis ,and when the mood took her, she dressed as Aphrodite. But unlike a real goddess ,she was mortal,and I could read in the muscles of her body that she was afraid. When someone knocked on the door, she tensed. Although this was what we were waiting for , my mother hesitated before answering , instead looking at each of her children in turn. We belonged to Marc Antony , but only Ptolemy had inherited our father's golden hair. Alexander and I had our mother's coloring, dark chestnut curls and amber eyes. " whatever the news ,be silent," she warned us,and when she called, in a steady voice,"Come in," I held my breath. 

One of my father's soldiers appeared. He met her gaze reluctantly. 

"What is it?" she demanded "is it Antony? Tell me he hasn't been hurt."

"No, your highness. "

My mother clutched the Pearls at her neck in relief. 

" But your navy has refused to engage in battle, and Octavians men will be here by nightfall."

Alexander inhaled sharply, and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Our _entire_ navy has turned?" Her voice rose." My men have refused to fight for their queen?"

The young soldier shifted on his feet "There are still four legions of infantry-

"Then we shall make use of them" a stern woman with a strong jaw yet delicate cheekbones said. Next to her was a man dark skin armed with multiple weapons. 

We were so distracted by the news we did not hear them enter. My father's soldier unsheathed his sword. Alexander grabbed my hand and put Ptolemy and I behind him for protection. But before anyone could move my mother's voice cracked like a whip ,"HOLD! ..state who you are and your thoughts ".The man stepped forward " I am Piankhy and this is Gorgo , we do not mean you harm your majesty but we must move quickly ". He said and handed my mother a scroll that was sealed with a seal unknown to me.

My mother quickly read the scroll and regained some color in her cheeks. "Mother ?" I asked with a nervous voice.. and for the first time in months she smiled , then laughed. She abruptly turned to the soldier 

" Order your remaining soldiers to keep filling the Mausoleum, " she instructed. " Everything within the palace of any value". 

" And the general , Your highness?"

Alexander and I both looked to our mother. Would she call our father back? Would we stand against Octavians army together?

" Tell him to meet us at the mausoleum as well as to let Gorgo and Piankhy to command the remaining men for they are allies who have brought reinforcements "

I looked to Alexander in excitement..the Ptolemies wouldn't fall this day. My mother then commanded for two chariots to take us to the mausoleum. 

As we looked through the door to the halls there was a woman with _White hair_ next to one with black that were calming and commanding the servants who were staying while others fled. Though Alexander shouted," cowards! Cowards!". But they continued to run wishing to escape all danger.

My mother then turned to Charmion " you do not have to stay, even though we have a chance now there is still a chance it could go badly".

But Charmion shook her head " Then let us face that uncertainty together. " My mother then turned to Iras. The girl was only 13 ,but her gaze was firm. " I will stay as well," Iras whispered.

" Then we must pack. Alexander,Selene,take only one bag!"

We ran through the halls but I had hope burning in my chest that we would win even if fear was there with it.

"Are you frightened?" 

I nodded " yes a little, are you?"

He nodded and we finally reached my room and I grabbed my sketchbook ,with ink,and loose sheets of papyrus. When I glanced to the door , Alexander was standing with our mother. She had exchanged her Greek Chiton for the traditional clothes of an Egyptian queen.A diaphanous gown of blue silk fell to the floor, and strings of pink Sea pearls claim to her neck. On her brow she wore the golden vulture Crown devices. She was a Rippling Vision in blue and gold, but although she should have had the confidence of a queen, her gaze shifted nervously. 

"Its time" she said quickly. And as I rode with Alexander I wondered who were are new allies?

...........to the Navy

" _They_ _dare to surrender!"_ I yelled to the one manning our vessel that matched the others of the Egyptian fleet. He nodded pale and shaking with nerves. Looks like this battle was going to take place in the harbor. I only had ten ships..well so be it I'll either convince the Egyptian forces to fight or _force them._

I released the poor man I had nearly shaken to death in rush for reports and turned to my brother Izrah.

" tell the other boats to surround the roman fleets like a net and release hell.. while I ram through the Roman's ships with Artemisia and Korra on my flanks." 

He nodded jumped off the side of the boat and on the water ran to the ship's behind me to pass on the message and to return to his own ship. Then I saw my ships fall to formation. 

I looked to my right and saw Korra's cerulean blue eyes stare at me in determination. To my left I saw Artemisia at the bow both swords ready as her long black hair blew in the wind waiting on my signal.

I then started to water bend the currents to rise my ships speed Korra and Artemisia did the same.. then all of my ships let fire ballistics fall on the Roman's fleet that was already alerted to our approach. And I smiled as I made eye contact with Octavians ship with Agrippa by his side .

A second later I rammed a ship and I set it ablaze along with the crew that screamed and flailed as their armor melted the skin bubbling and turning black. We broke through and rammed three more ships in succession and I jumped into the air along with Korra letting the air lift us as we bonded fore at any ship near our own while Artemisia water bended slicing ships apart or completely submerging them. While all the others that were not apart of the smaller arrow formation clashed with the other Roman's ships just as fiercely. I knew my brother was the farthest to me for I could see his explosive attacks from my ship.

I continued to waterbend my ship through the wreck or Roman's boats..seeing us destroy thousands of ships in 15 minutes must have boosted morale because I saw the Egyptian navy starting to fight like they are supposed to ...at the same time the Roman's leader was already In retreat with the rest going into fighting formation trying to engage my small fleet. 

" _Brother's and sisters kill all who get to close do not let them surround you lest we be barred from continuing and may be overrun"_

I shouted through our mind link as I fire arrows and knives into eye sockets of roman soldiers that try to ram my boat while earth bending rocks with the other hand.

" _You worry to much "_ was a reply from Gannicus.

Amid other confirmations and I replied _" and you dont worry enough_ " as i threw myself back to battle. 

I looked up to see the leaders ship about to leave the bay and i jumped off my boat to pursue. 

" _Morrigan ,Nicholas with me Octavian and Agrippa are trying to slip from the harbor! Korra and Saitama watch our ships and help support them and the soldiers!_

_"On it"_ Saitama replied. And I ran through the roman ships slicing, stabbing ,Crushing, until I was covered in dark blood and body fluids. When I finally got past the boats blocking our ships to reach Octavians small fleet while they escaped. I looked to my left and saw Nicholas grinning covered as much as I and Morrigan to my right surprisingly looking unruffled. We ran on top of the water gaining on the small party that was trying to escape. The blood on my body dissipating as my body temperature started to rise. Finally when we caught up to the ship facing the rear I threw Nicholas and Morrigan further onto the ships on the side of Octavians vessel. I blew hot red flames from my mouth to the rear vessel then ran to the side of it and promptly got hit with a large arrow bolt that went through my stomach and threw me into the ship beside it .

My stomach was ripped in half and exploded sending bile and blood everywhere both coming up my throat in a gargle. 

Everyone yelled out my name through the mind link.

_I'm fine_ I replied through the link.

And put my hand to the bolt it disintegrated and I fell into the water that already helped my almost crazy healing rate. I shot out of the water using fire bending and used water bending to create a large wave that swallowed the rear boat and both next to it. 

Once again Morrigan, Nicholas who now had wounds, and I headed after Octavians ship once again . The only ship left other than his that wasn't destroyed turned around to block his and I simply looked at them and we jumped on board. As soon as we set foot on the ship spears were thrown at us Roman soldiers already in formation. I grabbed a Khopesh and knives from my back and charged with my warriors on either side of me. 

Morrigans arrows already felled the first row of Roman's breaking their formation. Using a dying roman as a stepping stone I threw knives into three of the soldiers eyes that went through their skulls and kicked another while fire breathing on The others not to mention Nicholas making limbs fly through the air so shard was his blade and ferocity making blood splatter everywhere..and I mean _Everywhere_ some got in my eyes and I was disoriented for a few seconds because of it. We fought for two more minutes before -

I broke through the line and nodded at Morrigan to take the helm and stood at the bow of the ship. Not even a second later the last Roman fell to Nicholas's blade. We were now right next to Octavians ship the man him self next to Agrippa and Juba on his other side. One looked at me in rage and fear ,one in calculation and cold rage, the last in simple wariness and curiosity. 

I jumped and landed on the ship right in front of them. When the his guards went to attack he put up his hand and they froze. I broke the silence.." _This is it..you are Octavian? The one who brought my niece to her knees?? Who is expected as the next Roman king?"_

He didn't react to my words to my disbelief unlike Agrippa 

"You will watch your mouth woman-"

When Octavian cut him off _"_ You say your Kleopatra's aunt did you not? considering how her grandfather got around I'm not that surprised ..may I have your name ?"

I heard whistling and caught a arrow that was aimed at my head from a slave boy that was barely seen through a hatch in the floor behind me. I laughed _" I see you are a cunning one..such a shame ..if only my sister had chosen you Instead of Anthony ..o well"._ He honestly looked surprised at my words but before I could kill him,

_Your majesty we need some help finishing off the Roman's still left in the bay and those of us on land are at a stalemate with Octavians legions on land._

I snarled before turning to Octavian _" you will live today..but I will be taking this one with me"_ and I appeared behind Juba before wrapping my hand around his arm and using most of my dwindling energy to fly us back to the ship Morrigan and Nicholas were already on that was turning to give aide to our brothers in arms. Juba struggled he even pulled out his sword as soon as we landed on the stolen vessel. I knocked it out of his hands _"Will you stop ! I'm not going to hurt my nephew so stop acting like I will set you on fire."_ He looked at me and said sharply 

" what are you,? Who are you?"

" I am your Aunt and my name is Khalida".


	2. After the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene and Juba meet...Alexander immediately is jealous.

Khalida's pov

As soon as I returned to Alexandria's harbor I quickly destroyed the remaining soldiers, taking many prisoner.

I then gave Juba to Morrigan and commanded that she see him to the mausoleum where the rest of the royal family was .

Ignoring his questions about our blood relation only telling him , " I shall explain later now be silent. "

Then immediately joined Spartacus and Leonidas in defeating the last of the Roman forces on land. 

By nightfall I was heading back to Alexandria after fortifying the borders on both land and sea.

To speak with the current queen about the steps we should take to end this war.

###

Selene pov

My brothers and I sat upon the finest furs and pillows as the sounds of war were heard around us.

Screams,shouts and clashing of swords causing Ptolemy and I to jump and shake in fear.

Iras's singing and assurances not completely masking the sound of danger, and our enemies army.

Alexander trying to keep us busy by challenging us to a game of Hounds and Jackels while we awaited the return of our father.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw my mother standing by the window, watching the battle end in the harbor with a hopeful expression as she clutched the fine materials of her dress.

Suddenly the door opened, and I turned to joyously greet my father.

Except it was a man with skin and hair as dark as night being shoved into our chambers by a beautiful woman with fire red hair !

I have never seen such a unique color except upon the wigs I have seen in the marketplace!

My mother was not pleased by the interruption, and spoke in a commanding tone to the beautiful woman.

Who pushed the unknown man upon the closest Divan followed by a threat of not doing anything foolish, lest he wished to court death.

"Who is this man? And why has he been brought before me?"

My mother asked while staring at the man , who was like wise studying her with the same hawk like gaze my mother and I often favor.

"Apologies, your majesty for entering without your permission. My queen asked that I bring Juba here being that he is of your blood by his mother , allowing him to be greatest ally in the defeat of Octavian." 

The red headed woman replied.

Ptolemy immediately went over to the man, smile upon face and toy clutched in hand while Alexander and I stared at him in confusion. 

"Is that so.." mother said while running her fingers around the lips of her cup.

She then motioned to Chairman who separated Ptolemy from the amused ..Juba with the promise of candy.

Mother continued to speak while sitting upon her Divan.

"And how exactly is this boy our greatest ally? Especially since he was raised by our enemies? It says a lot if he is willing to betray one family for another...What is to stop me from having him executed to stop him from turning upon us?"

She asked musing , eyes sharp as she ate a grape from the table by her side.

I gasped and huddled closer to my brother eyes wide as I stared at the man ,who was watching the exchange as if it were a game of Senet .

And he was simply waiting for his turn.

There was a big bang and the doors opened once again , this time it was our father who entered and my heart seized in my chest!

I ran towards him with my brothers , as he pulled us all into a hug uncaring of who was in the room.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent of wine , sunshine and sweat.

As my father and mother made eye contact across the room full of relief and love ,before my mother was once again in her persona as queen.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I relaxed in my fathers hold ,when I heard another woman speak up from behind us.

"Victory, and protection for your family dear niece is what will stop you from having your cousin executed."

She said with a wry smile as she entered the room.

My siblings and I parted from our father who joined our mother on her Divan, after giving her a lingering kiss before turning and getting cups of honey wine.

The woman ..Her eyes glowed gold, matching some of the markings I could see through her armor before they dissapeared. 

Something about her was ..off 

It was like the air around her was rippling from heat, I made eye contact with Alexander and I knew I wasn't the only one who knew she was _Other_.

" Have you gained it then ,Khalida? Is Octavian no more?" My mother asked calmly though the tension in her body spoke of her unease.

The woman , Khalida sighed before Joining Juba on his couch and motioned for the red haired woman and the guards to leave.

The red haired woman left, but the guards looked to mother for permission before leaving the room as well.

Khalida looked amused by this when she spoke , "no unfortunately the curse of the man escaped, though both of his armies did not."

My mother frowned, " That isn't possible you are -

" A mortal, limited like anyone else but do not fret for I shall hunt after him myself but in the meantime I must have all of your family in Alexandria because it shall serve as our capital of defense if you agree. " Khalida said looking to my mother for agreement. 

Surprisingly she gave it, and told Khalida that we had sent Caesarion elsewhere for his protection a long with a trusted friend. 

Immediately Khalida turned serious, " and who did you send with the boy?" 

As soon as mother told her ,Khalida was moving for the door screaming for a Saitama.

My mother immediately was scared and questioned Khalida as to what was wrong.

All she said was that man was no 'friend ' and would give Caesarion to Octavian to save his own skin.

Khalida was then talking to a bald man ordering him to track down our eldest brother and bring him back.

When the man was a blur and dissapeared. 

My mother stumbled and was caught by my father who was yelling at his men to go after Khalida's general to ensure the princes safety back to Alexandria. 

I ran to my mother , holding her in my arms as she shook trying to keep her emotions together as Khalida paced her expression pinched as we waited.

Hoping our brother was alive. 

###

Selene pov

After my mother got control of her emotions, she left the room to speak with Khalida and father, leaving us with her Maids and Juba.

I curiously watched him and looked away when he caught me staring. 

My twin noticed this and purposely placed himself between us so I could no longer see him.

I huffed annoyed at my brother, when out of the corner of my eye I saw Iras laughing with Chairman. 

Confused I simply laid on my brother's lap as he continued to tell Ptolemy an I a story he heard from a sailor about a hero called Theseus. 

###

Selene pov

That night we were moved back into my mother's wing in the palace, as we were still waiting for news on Caesarion.

My mother, Father and Khalida plotting late into the night their voices I heard through the hall.

I tossed and turned but could not sleep, and wandered the hallway. 

Some servants that returned after the battle bowing as I walked pass .

When I found my special spot by a window that overlooks all of Alexandria. 

But there was already someone there sitting looking into the moonlight as his hair blew in the wind.

Juba turned when he saw me stop by his side his eyes sharp and scary looking.

I puffed up my chest bravely and tentatively spoke.

"Apologies ,I didn't mean to disturb you ..may I join you?" I asked while I shuffled my feet nervously as I put a piece of my hair behind my ear.

Juba stared at me before nodding and offered his hand in silence. 

I took it grateful for the help and sat across from him upon the pillowed surface. 

We simply stared at the moon together, until sleep claimed us both.

Neither of us saw a pair of eyes keeping watch, narrowed in speculated thought. 


	3. Family reunions and big decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juba's mother was Khalida's sister, she was half human and half something else.  
> Kleopatra is decent from Khalida's full blood sister who is long passed.  
> Hope this clears things up.

Khalida POV

I stood still taking in the characteristics and features of my rooms, that haven't been touched other than to be cleaned since my time here many lifetime's ago.

My hand gliding amount the furniture as I walked into the room , the scent of spices and humidity of Egypt calming me.

Suddenly craving fresh air , I opened the door that led to an entire courtyard upon a balcony and looked out at the city of Alexandria. 

Lights flickering as the mortals slept, my eagle's eye seeing everything and beyond before snapping back to regular sight.

It seemed only yesterday I was here, watching as my sister ruled over Egypt before I was betrayed by the mortals I so readily served. 

So now I sit upon my balcony and wait, the hours passing by quickly as I become consumed by my thoughts. 

Finally the sky started to change as Ra decided to grace the skies with his presence. 

The ocean sparkled as the sunlight beams caressed its surface. 

When I heard sure foot steps approach my door and knock, I smiled knowingly and answered. 

"Come In, Yue." 

The door creaked open, and a beautiful foreign woman stepped inside. 

Her skin the color of honey with blue eyes and startling white hair pulled up into a delicate style.

"Your majesty, Saitama returns now with the prince and Queen Kleopatra wishes to have audience about the plans you discussed last night."

I sighed taking one last look at the peacefulness of the city before I turned around and headed towards Yue.

"Well then let's go , it will do no good to keep the queen waiting. "

Then proceeded to follow Yue to the Queens study to tell her my final plan.

####

"So your plan of action is to meet with Octavian and offer him the following terms of agreement, that he shall receive full payment of gold for his troops and the debt of grain we owed. As well as receiving a magical copy of me that will pass away by poisoning herself on the way to Rome in return for ceasefire? As well as Caesarion being married to his Nieces while being able to rule Egyptand the lands gifted to him by Anthony, Selene being betrothed to Juba (while still being queen to the lands gifted her) and Allowing you to visit Rome as you please?" Kleopatra said calmly summarizing up my elaborate plan in a couple of sentences. 

I was in her war chamber that held maps as well as her husband, Heir and council.

Anthony surprisingly supported my plans probably because it lead to the return of his children with Octavia and their safety.

Caesarion much like his mother with matching furrowed brows as he thinks about his part in the plan, while looking upon the pictures of Anthony's daughters I had conjured for him to see.

Myself having Spartacus and Olmpias by my side as my own councilmen addingin advice to change plan from an idea to roaring beast.

" That is the Summarization of the plan yes, but it is more complicated than that. You see my brother Izrah just conquered Parthia last night as all of you slept, but he doesn't wish to rule the country and left it to my shoulders so I will have reason to visit Rome along with my Niece Selene and Nephews Helios and Ptolemy, where I shall maneuver Rome into needed direction by gaining Octavians trust , thus allowing me to remove him and Rome forever from your concern. Forever ending the beast of tyranny called Rome. " I explained carefully watching her face for her reaction. 

Her brow furrowed as she looked over my plans written upon parchment once again, in heated thought as her Husband and son looked to her for her decision. 

"Mother you must admit that this plan is well thought out and has many other options to take if the first attempt doesn't take hold." Caesarion said breaking the silence. 

Kleopatra sighed and in response threw the parchment into the fire with a smile, a predatory light shining in her eyes as she spoke. 

"Your plan is satisfactory, it gets us everything we have worked for while giving nothing in return. It is perfect, if having small issues I believe it better for you to have Caesarion marry his daughter than Nieces so he can rule Rome after it is taken but no Matter...let us make preparation for plans." She declared as we fell into the work if preparation for the deceit to take place.

####

Selene POV

I was sleeping peacefully next to Juba in our hidden alcove in the palace until I was rudely pulled from sleep by yelling. 

-"If you don't Get away from my sister I will have you punished for having her moved from our rooms in the darkness of night!"

My Twin said anger coloring his voice , as I sat up confused and saw that I was curled up on Jubas chest .

"B-Brother it isn't what it looks like!!" I said 

Blushing heavily I quickly jumped off of Juba who was smiling upon my reaction. 

"Go ahead boy, try and see results. " Juba dared my brother who was no longer blustering in anger but had that pensive look on his face when presented with puzzle he wanted to solve when his face relaxed.

"Apologies Juba for attacking you , I oft forget my sister often comes to this place when she cannot find sleep, gratitude for keeping company. "

He said politely, dislike still coloring his tone as Juba accepted as Iras ran around corner to see us.

" Quickly! Quickly your majesties we must go! We must prepare you for the day ! As your mother and Khalida make agreement with Rome to announce your Betrothal this night!" She says pushing and pulling at all three of us as we cautiously follow her in confusion. 

Before Juba stopped and asked her, " Hold a moment..what Betrothal?"

"The one between you and Selene of course as well as Caesarion and the Antonia sisters!" She replied and I stood still in shock before I found my voice. 

" Wait what happened to my Betrothal to Ceaserion?? I don't want to marry Juba , at least until I get to know him better!" I protested as Juba and my brother stood in shock. 

As we arrived to the bathing rooms where other servants waited for us 

"There is no time you must be ready for the announcement!" Iras said and hurriedly we were separated and thrown into different baths would and perfumes being rubbed into our hair and skins.

I didn't resist as my mind was going a million miles an hour. I knew it was unlikely to marry my older brother but to be rematched to Juba a- a man who was as mysterious and dangerous as the night sky worried me.

I would be having words with my mother as soon as she returned from the ceasefire meeting with Octavian .

####

Juba POV

I was surprised multiple times in the past few days, first it was by being captured by my only living relative, followed by being betrothed to Selene a child Queen, then once again as I sat in the Military red tent across from the men I A day ago though as brother and Father as they read the legal agreement. 

Unable to say my true thoughts to them by the spell my demon cursed aunt placed upon me so I could only agree with her ,nor reveal anything untoward to Octavian or Agrippa.

Octavians reptilian blue eyes searched my face every now and then as he read the agreement, face pinched as he was forced into a corner by the unknown woman who sat across from him that was the new Queen of Parthia and sister to Kleopatra. 

Dressed as if she were Nike herself in flexible but golden armor and crown as if she were born in it.

"This is absolutely ridiculous! Octavian you seriously cannot agree to this womans terms! It would be a dishonor and mockery of Rome!" Agrippa said slamming his fist upon the table as his face reddened in anger .

"That is beside the point General Agrippa ,because afterall neither of you has choice..this is the best alternative for all. You get victory, Kleopatra as a prisoner of state, laurels, Gold and grain as if you have conquered Egypt when you have not..while still having control of all provinces conquered by Octavian and Cesar..the rest going to Anthony and all of his children. " she says while placing the magically binding pen next to Octavians hand .

"Now you are getting everything you came for and more..refuse and you will go back with nothing at all. Laughing stocks of the Senate..who couldn't even defeat the _whore queen_ they so hate." Khalida mocked whither a daring smile as she made eye contact with Octavian. 

Whose blue eyes showed the darkening before storm, knowing he has been cornered and smiled a crocodiles grin at Khalida before signing the paper.

"Very well I agree to the terms of Ceasefire, and treaty..I shall send a copy to the Senate myself -"

Khalida's hand shot out and grabbed the parchment that glowed and disappeared with a golden light . 

"No need, I have just seen to it..would want it to be _lost_ do we?" She questioned 

"No...we do not." Octavian said voice hard in response as Khalida's stood Leonidas and Worrick on either side of us .

"Come Juba, let us return to Alexandria where your betrothed awaits. "

I stood after looking one more time at Octavian our have full of words that needn't have been spoken as I turned from him and left.

Throwing my lot in with the Ptolemy family, and the beautiful girl with dark eyes and smart wit which I was undoubtedly attracted to.

###

Khalida POV

I left the Roman camp the Klopatra golem screaming about betrayal as she was dragged away as a prisoner of war.

The wagons upon wagons of gold , treasure, Wheat and fruits staying with the small almost petite camp of Roman's who would undoubtedly struggle with the load.

Knowing that Octavians gaze never left my back as we sped off to return to Alexandria, the evening approaching as we returned just in time to return Juba ,for the real Queen Kleopatra to address her people her children in golden thrones by her and her husband. 

The last one by Selene's empty side being empty until a well decorated Juba who stood in likeness of Horus sat upon it.

The people's cheers seemed to shake the ground itself as she declared victory over the Roman's, and the new members joining the family. 

As the people threw flowers and sang in happiness in prosperity of their kingdom I smiled ...it seemed I made the right decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> All of Khalida's warriors:  
> Izrah- her brother   
> Woric  
> Nicholas   
> Alex  
> Artemisia :lieutenant   
> Piankhy or piye  
> Hannibal   
> Morrigan   
> Yue-healer  
> Gannicus  
> Agilas  
> Leonidas : lieutenant   
> Korra   
> Asami  
> Spartacus: cohort 1 commander  
> Saxa  
> Saitama   
> Guts  
> Olypias: cohort 2 commander  
> Tomyris  
> Warrior spouses that might be seen later  
> Sybil   
> Sura   
> Just so you know they are all Khalida's generals but she didn't bring her entire army just them for now so that's how it is.


End file.
